Oopsie
by spritzyfox
Summary: Noctis x Luna. Story includes pregnant sex and accidental wetting/omorashi, months after their wedding night.


"Noctis, don't be a tease, "Luna chortled as she batted his hand away from her swollen stomach.

She was heavily pregnant, far along as it had been months since their wedding night. Regardless of her state, Noct's appetite had been a little insatiable since having discovered the wonders of martial privileges. She was more than happy to humor her King, of course, up until about her third trimester. Luna was just hesitant in fear of hurting the baby, or otherwise being shaken to discomfort as she felt like a big, bloated balloon as of late.

"I'm not trying to tease…" Noctis spoke, trailing his fingers along her leg as he reached under the blanket, pushing her long, lacy nightgown up her soft, silky thigh.

Luna tucked in her lower lip, looking at her King with a mix of hesitation and longing. How could she resist when she knew paradise was just a few hot touches and thin articles of clothing away. She started to slowly turn towards him, her rounded belly making her movements sluggish and awkward.

Luna chuckled to herself, "How are we even to manage this? I'm humongous!"

Noctis smiled as her face lit up. He could tell she really wanted this, too, as she'd been equally insatiable with the surge of hormones she'd endured throughout her pregnancy. It had been rough on both of them trying to abstain during the later months when she was mostly too big and uncomfortable to manage it.

"Get on top. I'll go slow…" Noctis responded, hand sneaking its way to her entrance, toying with her folds until a soft shiver offered him a flood of viscous fluid to coat her hood, massaging her clit in small circles until she was squirming and whimpering quietly for him.

She nodded with a hazy, lustful gaze, "Help me up please, "she requested as she tried to shift her weight over top of the eager king.

It was a rather humorous sight, Noctis grunting as he helped Luna roll over onto him, using both arms to adjust her legs on either side of him so that she was straddling him. They chuckled softly together at the extent of their exertion, already breathing heavy as Luna lifted her hips so Noctis could find his way inside. She didn't even bother wearing panties to bed lately. She was up so often in the night running to the bathroom it was easier to just do without them. And of course, Noctis didn't mind.

It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm once she'd sunk her weight down onto his waiting cock, already fairly attuned to one another's bodies despite to relatively short time they'd had to learn them. However, Noctis tried his best to keep his word in going slow, it was harder than he had anticipated. As Noctis' excitement got away with him, Luna held the base of her round tummy, trying to keep her upper body still as the steady thrusting beneath her cause a familiar tingling to pool in her abdomen.

She moaned, losing herself along with her King as her hips began to bounce lightly on top of Noct's lap. Noctis closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the pillow as he panted and placed his hands firmly on Luna's hips.

" _Oh-!_ "

It was a quiet gasp that Luna had let out, bringing her hand softly over her mouth as Noct felt a hot, fluid warmth spread over his cock and lower abdomen. When he felt the stiffness of Luna's body, however, as opposed to her usual squirming ecstatic bliss, he opened his eyes to see a strange expression of alarm and embarrassment on her face. He was about to ask what was wrong, but it didn't take long to put things together as she brought her legs in closer, squeezing his hips as he felt the hot liquid quickly soaking him and the comforter, settling warmly underneath his thighs and buttocks.

"Oh…" He responded a little flatly, but with a subtle hint of intrigue.

Luna's hands flew to her cheeks, looking frantically to each side of the bed as she fretted over what to do. It seemed with how sensitive her bladder had been lately with the baby pressing up against it, the pressure had just been too much and too sudden. She berated herself for not seeing this coming sooner. Noctis was staring at the steady streams running off his hips and pooling over his stomach, blinking with vague interest as his hips ever so slowly rolled up.

He looked back up at Luna, noticing her struggle and acting quick to put her at ease. He reached up to grab her hands, rubbing her wrists with his thumbs softly to soothe her.

"Hey, it's alright. Not a big deal. We'll just clean it up."

Really, he didn't want to stop. In fact, he was a little turned on, though he couldn't say exactly why. He thrust his hips a few more times as Luna recoiled nervously from the pleasure, head tilted away from him. She was debating on getting up but she'd likely, no definitely need his help with that, too.

"You don't want to stop, do you?" Noctis asked. "It doesn't bother me. Besides, I'll be quick, '' he was almost begging now, cheeks rosy with arousal.

Luna couldn't help but smile some and cock an eyebrow at his strange persistence. She chewed her lip before sighing softly, as though she had made up her mind. She figured if Noctis were really put off, he wouldn't be trying so hard to get her to continue. After all, he _was_ one to speak his mind about things, especially things he didn't like. Therefore, she ran her hands up his chest, rolling her hips slowly to beckon him to resume as she tried her best to put thoughts of the ruined sheets and mattress aside. Noctis was true to his words, he didn't take long once he'd picked up his pace again to start breathlessly writhing and whining beneath her.

Turns out, she was able to climax much harder when she didn't feel the need to clench her pelvic muscles so tight. And Noctis learned something new about his own interests in the process. As curious as she found it to be, she was just happy to please her King and not have to fear being herself, even if she could be a little bit messy and unprincess-like at times.


End file.
